Not a Henge
by ShaperV
Summary: There's something a little...off...about Naruto's one original technique.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

--oOoOo--

Naruto nervously checked the windows of his tiny apartment one last time, making sure the dingy blinds were all the way down. Pranking random perverts in public was one thing, but Sakura would kill him for real if she ever suspected this.

Finally satisfied with the room's privacy, he gathered his chakra and formed a familiar seal.

"Sexy Technique!"

The barely-teenaged boy vanished in a puff of smoke, which cleared a moment later to reveal a naked girl who could have been his older sister. She waited for the last wisps of smoke to dissipate, and took a long look in the mirror.

"Shadow clones aren't real." she murmured to herself, "They're just made of chakra. So when I use a disguise technique on one it makes sense that I can make it turn into a rabbit or shuriken or whatever. But I'm not a clone."

She cupped her substantial breasts in both hands and hefted them thoughtfully.

"A really good illusion can even feel real if you touch it, as long as you don't hit it too hard. But illusions can't weigh anything. So how come it messes up my balance if I make my boobs any bigger than this?"

She gave one perky mound a slap.

"Ow! Shit, they're sensitive! Man, I know that's not supposed to be possible. You can't get super-senses just by disguising yourself as something, or everyone would do it. And besides…"

One slender hand hesitantly trailed down across the taught expanse of her belly, coming to rest at the tuft of blond hair between her thighs.

"…I've seen Sakura in a bathing suit, and even a couple of pictures of topless girls. But when I made this jutsu I sure didn't have any idea what was supposed to go here. I might have guessed the hair, but that's it. So how come, even when I was a kid, my girl form always had all this…stuff…"

Spreading her legs slightly, she delicately ran her fingers over the mysterious folds and bumps whose purpose she had yet to divine. She shivered as they encountered a particularly sensitive spot, goose-bumps forming on her arms and breasts.

An image of Sasuke practicing taijutsu came to mind, shirtless and sweating in the summer heat, and a strange sense of longing blossomed within her. She shook her head, replacing the image with Sakura as her fingers continued their exploration.

Sakura smiling at her…

Sakura in a swimsuit, lounging by the pool…

Sakura naked, touching herself the way Naruto was now…

Sakura hugging Naruto's male form…no, her girl form…caressing her breasts…one hand dipping low…Sakura's fingers stroking her…inside her…

Sasuke finding them together, his face shocked…then intrigued…as he shed his clothes and joined them…

Naruto cried out as everything inside her seemed to go loose, then tight, then loose again in a crescendo of pleasure that left her head spinning in shocked delight.

When it finally ended she withdrew her hand to stare at it in amazement.

"Wow," she murmured shakily, "that was…wow. What the heck was that?"

Curiously she sniffed her sticky fingers, then licked one. Then, realizing what she was doing, she blushed beet-red and looked around nervously. But no, no one was watching.

A mischievous expression stole over her face, and her hands formed another seal.

"Ninja Harem Technique!"

Hours later, an exhausted Naruto-chan dismissed the last of her clones and lay back on her rickety bed, contemplating the results of her experiments.

"Well, I guess I can say a couple of things for sure. One, this sure as heck isn't an illusion, because if I could do that as a guy I'd have figured it out a long time ago. So somehow or other I'm actually turning into a real girl."

"And two, I guess I really am a pervert."

Daunting as the second realization was, she knew there was no point in denying it. Naruto wasn't too clear on what perversion actually was, but turning into a girl and making female shadow clones to do naughty things to your girl parts had to count.

"Heck with it. If it feels that good it's worth it. I'll just have to make sure no one finds out."

On a rooftop two blocks away a red-faced Hyuuga girl finally deactivated her Byakugan, and crept quietly away.


End file.
